On A Snowy Day
by Totschafe
Summary: What if Envy was there when Ed was born? And what if he saw him afterwards? Just a whatever kindof fic. Oh well!


This is just a kind of ramble that appeared in my head. Boredom really. The idea of Envy seeing a baby Edward when he was born and what he might have thought of him then. Enjoy! –Totschafe

* * *

Envy watched from on top of a hill as sounds of anguish filled the air. Music to his ears. Snow fell from the sky and made his hair wet after it melted. It no longer held its spiky form anymore, though he could have made it that way. But he kind of liked his hair wet from time to time. He called it a shower. But he had seen the doctor pull up first, then a few more people. Yes, this was a big event, though he wished it wasn't happening.

The cries re-entered the air and circulated with the snowfall. It was unmistakable what was happening. Those weren't the cries of the dying or anything like that. Those were the cries of childbirth. How he had memorized it, he didn't remember, though he was sure he had pretended to be a nurse once or twice. He shivered a bit, and he was pretending again. Though he never said much about it, he really did want to be human. He wanted to feel and things like that. So naturally, if the snow falls, you get cold, you shiver. End of story.

He finally got up after the cries stop and people started leaving. A sort of anguish filled him. Rage could be another word for it. But all in all, it was jealousy. He was jealous of all the people there, in the warm house, and them feeling the warmth, experiencing the miracle of life firsthand. It wasn't alchemy, but it was something that alchemists had tried to achieve for more years than he could remember. And here it was, happening with no problem. No one ended up dead, no one had become deformed or lost some random body part, and there was no mindless thing as a result. He was also jealous of the new delivery. That _thing_ had been born into a loving home and people all around while all Envy could remember was a dark room, two screaming people, and a searing pain ripping through him.

For some reason, he didn't know why he came out here. He didn't know whose house this was or who lived there. He barely knew where he was. But boredom and some kind of calling had taken him here. Three damn days of traveling, and he had no idea what the purpose was. There must have been some specific reason. Trotting over to the fogged-up window, he saw the reason he came. There was some brown-haired lady, exhausted and sweaty, holding a small baby in her arms. A small mat of blond hair sat on its head. And next to them…was the one thing he hated. His own father. Hohenheim Elric. The child had belonged to that bastard. The rage fired up again, and yet again, it was pure jealousy. The kid wasn't abandoned like Envy was, and he was being smiled upon.

Envy growled and sat in the snow under the window, carelessly placing his arms on top of his knees. He glared around himself, wishing all of this would just go away. It was too painful for him. Why? He didn't know. He could only feel pain when he was jealous, and not the 'oh someone has that new food from that restaurant, I wish I had it' kind-of jealousy. More like the flaming-mad jealousy. And the second he had that, all of his emotions were vulnerable, even if he hadn't used them since he was alive.

Night fell and he still hadn't moved from his spot. The snow had stopped falling hours ago and the full moon lit it up. The hills were covered in the glittering snow which sparkled endlessly, entrancing him. They looked like diamonds, but they belonged to the hills. He was jealous again.

Then the lights in the house turned off. Envy stood up and peeked in the window. The brown-haired lady was gone, but there was a crib in there. And the little blondie was lying in there. The lights in the living room were on though. Envy peered around suspiciously, then slowly opened the window into the bedroom and crept in silently.

The room was nice and warm, just like he had imagined. He closed the window behind him and went to the side of the crib. The baby squirmed at the noise of the window closing and opened his eyes. They were a bright amber color, unusual for a baby, but still there. The very color stung Envy right where his heart should have been. Just like his dad. Then the baby turned onto his back and looked up at Envy, confused. Envy only smiled down at him.

"Hey pipsqueak."

The baby squirmed at the word and scrunched up his tiny face. All Envy could do was laugh.

"Heh, I'm going to have to call you that more often."

The baby closed his eyes again and yawned. Envy's hand dangled over the side of the crib and the baby sub-consciously grabbed it. A new reflex. The smile stayed on the Sin's face.

"Yeah kid, sleep and be happy now, 'cause I'm gonna make your life a living Hell later."

He slowly came to a realization after some time. The two came from the same father…that meant they were brothers. Half-brothers anyway. He cringed at the thought of it. This kid, with the same blood of his most-hated enemy, was his own brother, and there was nothing he could do about it. Except, maybe he could kill him right here and get it over with. No, he couldn't do that. He honestly wanted to see how this kid would turn out. Would he be an alchemist like his dad? Or maybe he would just stay relatively normal like his mom and Envy would have no problem with that. But if he became another super-alchemist, a thing that was getting a bit common now, Envy might have a problem, or maybe not. Maybe this kid would actually do whatever Envy told him. Brotherly love was the term that came to mind. Oh well, time would tell that story soon enough.

He yanked his finger from the baby's grasp and looked at him again. He looked somewhat familiar, but it wasn't Hohenheim that he saw in the kid. His searching intensified and he went through names and faces, but who did this kid look like. Then a name and face came up, and it was his human face and name. This kid was him in a way. Envy reached over one last time and ruffled the little bit of blond hair on the kid's head.

"You know kid, I think you might turn out alright. And if you don't…well…let's save that for a later time. See ya pipsqueak!"

He saw the baby squirm one more time before he happily opened the window and jumped out of it, closing it again. Then he pranced through the snow, knowing full well why he came out here.


End file.
